1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus which includes an ink-jet head and a cap that covers a nozzle opening surface of the ink-jet head.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As an image recording apparatus such as an ink-jet printer which includes an ink-jet head that performs recording by ejecting ink to a recording medium, there is known one equipped with a purge device for discharging air-bubbles, poor-quality ink and the like accumulated in the ink-jet head, thereby restoring ink ejecting performance of the ink-jet head. For instance an image recording apparatus disclosed in US Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0001715 A1 (corresponding to JP-A-2004-255861) is arranged such that a suction cap connected to a suction pump covers a nozzle opening surface and is operated to suck ink from nozzles at a prescribed timing during operation of the apparatus, for thereby maintaining or restoring the ink-ejection performance.
In general, the cap is formed of a rubber-like elastic material (rubber or the like) and includes a base portion which is located apart from the nozzle opening surface when the cap is opposed to the nozzle opening surface and a peripheral portion (a lip portion) which extends integrally from the base portion and which is to come into close contact with the nozzle opening surface so as to surround the nozzles. The disclosed image recording apparatus further includes a mechanism for pressing the cap onto the nozzle opening surface.
In view of the recent demands for color printing capability and a higher operating speed of the ink-jet printer, the ink-jet head is arranged to eject inks of a plurality of colors or to have a large number of nozzles. Accordingly, in the image recording apparatus, the above-described cap may cover all of the nozzles. Alternatively, the nozzles may be divided into a plurality of groups depending upon the, color of the ink and a plurality of caps may respectively and individually cover the nozzles of the corresponding groups.